


Freedom

by rosetico



Series: Ad Libertatem [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cassian Andor-centric, Chilaquiles, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Slave! Cassian Andor, Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts, Team as Family, nothing happens though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetico/pseuds/rosetico
Summary: “I don’t understand, if you are not my master, then...”“You’re free, Cassian.” Jyn repeated, as if it meant something.“Free.” Cassian echoed.(K-2SO defined freedom as “the power or right to act, speak, or think as one wants without hindrance or restraint.”)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot:  
> this is a sequel to Liberty, which you can read [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9335000). Would recommend reading that first.

I.

“I don’t understand, if you are not my master, then...”

“You’re free, Cassian.” Jyn repeated, as if it meant something.

“Free.” Cassian echoed.

(K-2SO defined freedom as “the power or right to act, speak, or think as one wants without hindrance or restraint.”)

 

II.

“We’re going swimming.” Bodhi declared the next day.

“Why?” Cassian asked.

“Team bonding.” Bodhi answered, and passed him a pair of swimming trunks.

 

III.

Upon arriving at the beach, Cassian found that he didn’t know how to swim. He relayed this information to the rest of the team.

“I don’t know how to swim.” He said.

“Okay.” Chirrut said. “We will teach you then.”

 

IV.

Swimming was harder than it looks.

(Cassian nearly drowned. Twice.)

 

V.

Cassian still had to take orders from General Draven. There was still a battle to fight, another person to kill, a war to be won. And no matter Cassian’s status, Draven was still his superior.

 

VI.

Draven never mentioned their former relationship, not anymore, at least.

(Cassian wondered if it was for Draven’s sake or for his.)

  
VII.

Cassian was sent on a mission on Drormund Kaas, a planet located in the heart of Imperial territory. He had orders to find and kill and Imperial officer who would be there while attending a ceremony.

 

VIII.

It was a suicide mission, Cassian knew this. He was too deep into Imperial territory even for the Republic.

(There was a pill hidden inside the lining of his jacket. He had orders to take it.)

 

IX.

Cassian killed the officer.

 

X.

To the Rebellion, Cassian was expendable. Another faceless soldier to do the job, pull the trigger. They expected him to die now, on a far away planet far from everyone and everything he ever knew.

(Cassian did not want to die.)

 

XI.

Cassian held the pill in his hand. In another time, he would have taken it in a heartbeat. He would have put it in his mouth and swallowed. Followed his orders, finished the mission. Precisely an hour later he would’ve been found and pronounced dead. Perhaps, in a life where he had not met Jyn Erso (Jyn, who reminded him of what he could’ve, no, should’ve been), he would have swallowed that pill.

 

XII.

Cassian did not take the pill.

(But he stuck it inside his pocket, just in case.)

 

XIII.

For a month, Cassian lived on Drormund Kaas as Aach, a bartender who had aspirations of buying a ship one day and leaving Drormund Kaas behind.

 

XIV.

For once, in Cassian’s life, there were no orders to follow but his own.

(Perhaps this was freedom. If that is the case, then Cassian will never truly be free.)

 

XV.

There was an Imperial cargo shuttle that had temporarily landed to refuel. Cassian killed the pilot and took their name. He left Drormund Kaas that night.

 

XVI.

Two hours before dawn on Yavin 4, Captain Cassian Andor made an unauthorized landing at landing pad three.

(He got a speech from Mon Mothma, who albeit was annoyed, looked relieved to see him again.)

 

XVII.

“Cassian.” Jyn breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him. The rest of the Rogue One team gathered around him. “We missed you.”

(Something in Cassian wanted to say something back, perhaps an, “I did too” or a “thank you,” but he couldn’t bring himself to say it.)

 

XVIII.

“You were gone for awhile.” Chirrut stated.

Cassian turned towards Chirrut. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Chirrut shrugged. “Nothing. It is just an observation.”

(It felt more like an accusation.)

 

XIX.

Cassian approached Jyn three nights after his return. He recounted what had happened on Drormund Kaas and what his orders were. How he was supposed to take the suicide pill, but had failed and had possibly endangered the Resistance by staying on Drormund Kaas.

Jyn sighed and Cassian half expected her to begin his punishment, but instead... Instead she wrapped her arms tentatively around him and whispered, “good job” into his ear.

(Cassian felt as if he were missing something.)

 

XX.

Jyn walked by the kitchen just as the pan that Cassian was holding caught on fire. She quickly doused it with water, effectively putting out the flames.

Jyn turned to Bodhi. “Bodhi, what were you doing?”

“I’m teaching Cassian to cook.”

“And what exactly were you cooking?”

Bodhi and Cassian looked at the pan. Whatever used to be in it was charred so black it was practically indistinguishable from the pan.

“It was supposed to be chilaquiles.” Cassian muttered.

“Chila—what?”

“Chilaquiles,” Cassian repeated. “A Festan dish.”

 

XXI.

Jyn came back to them the next day, a datapad in hand.

“I looked up chilaquiles last night, and I found a couple recipes. Cassian, you’re welcome to change it if you want to. I think what happened yesterday...” Out of sight, Chirrut listened as Bodhi and Jyn traded comments on the recipe, every so often Cassian joining in to point out little details that only someone born on Fest would know. Chirrut smiled and left them to their cooking.

 

XXII.

The chilaquiles were a success.

Cassian could not remember the last time he had cooked, or ate a Festan dish.

“Oh wow!” Bodhi said, his mouth stuffed with food. “This is really good!”

“I’ve never had any Festan food before.” Jyn admitted.

Cassian grinned, almost child-like. “Do you like it?”

“YES.” Bodhi said, a little louder than he probably intended it. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. “It’s very good.”

 

XXIII.

Cassian walked into the communal area early in the morning, bone tired and ready to collapse. He wanted nothing more than to sleep for another twenty or so hours, but Draven needed his mission report and he hadn’t even begun writing it.

Cassian sat down at the table and took out a datapad. He stared at the blank screen and slowly began to type. Through bleary eyes, he watched as he wrote nearly two page lengths. Cassian was halfway done with a third when Bodhi entered the room.

Bodhi blinked a couple times and rubbed his eyes. “Hey—Cassian.... What’re you doing up so early?”

“I’m writing my mission report.” Cassian replied without looking up or pausing writing.

“This early?” Bodhi stared at Cassian, taking in his disheveled appearance. “I think you should go to bed.”

“This report is due tomorrow and—“

Bodhi ushered him away from the datapad and back towards his room. “Your health is more important that that mission report, Cassian.”

(Cassian had to admit it did feel nice to finally sleep.)

 

XXIV.

Cassian woke up to the sound of a sizzling pan. It was later than Cassian had wanted to wake up, as it was bright and sunny outside, but it felt good to be well rested. As Cassian entered the common room, he was greeted by Bodhi.

“Good morning, Cassian!” chirped Bodhi. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” Cassian said. He walked into the kitchen area and poured himself a cup of caf.

Bodhi tilted his head, looking strangely like a kicked puppy. “You know your health is important to us, right?”

Cassian stared at him with a blank look.

“Like if you’re feeling down, you know you can talk to any of us, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

XXV.

Cassian stared at his plate. On it was a rounded yellow “pancake” of sorts. Cassian pressed it with his fork. It cut easily, revealing a sponge-like consistency. Inside the “pancake” were various vegetables.

“What is this?” Cassian asked.

The team stared at him strangely.

“... You’ve never had eggs before?” Bodhi whispered. Jyn shot Bodhi a look.

“It’s an omelet.” Jyn said.

“It’s made out of eggs and has stuff inside,” Bodhi added.

“Try it.” Jyn suggested.

Hyperaware of the fact that everybody was watching him, Cassian lifted a bite and stuck it in his mouth. He chewed slowly, taking in the way it tasted.

“Do you like it?” Bodhi asked.

Cassian swallowed the omelet. “I don’t know,” he said.

(Cassian had only ever eaten the cereal they had downstairs in the cafeteria for breakfast.)

 

XXVI.

Bodhi and Jyn took it upon them to feed Cassian every food they could think of.

(Cassian wasn’t sure the last time he was so well fed was.)

 

XXVII.

Bodhi stuck to ensuring Cassian got enough sleep each night, sometimes forcibly dragging him towards his room.

 

XXVIII.

But one thing Cassian has learned is that all good things come to an end eventually. It started with a question. Misguided interest.

“Do you have any family, Cassian?”

Cassian shook his head. “My parents were killed the night slavers came to Fest.”

“You were not born a slave.” Baze stated.

“No.” Cassian said quietly. And even quieter, “I was not.”

“You did not like being a slave.” Chirrut added. “Do you—“

“I think that’s enough.” Jyn interrupted.

“I’m not made of glass, Jyn.” Cassian snapped. He stood up. “I’ve been through a lot, a few words won’t break me.”

“I know. I was just trying—“

(Cassian exited the common room, retreating back to his room.)

 

XXIX.

“Hello Jyn.” Cassian nodded as he entered the common room.

“Cassian I didn’t mean—“

Cassian turned on his heel and walked back towards his room, speaking over his shoulder, he said, “Draven needs some paperwork by tomorrow. Knock on my door if you need something.”

 

XXX.

Cassian understood that Jyn meant well. They all meant well. They constantly worried about him (Cassian could hear the hushed conversations held outside his door, debating whether they should barge in) and cared for him. It was almost like having a family.

(If Cassian were to be honest, the prospect frightened him.)

 

XXXI.

Cassian spent most of his time in his room now.

 

XXXII.

Maybe if he ignored them enough, they would leave him alone.

 

XXXIII.

There was a knock on the door.

“Cassian?” Jyn’s voice came through the door. “I’m sorry. Ever since we found out about... You... We’ve all been a little...” Jyn sighed. “I’m sorry Cassian.” He listened as her footsteps grew quieter and quieter.

 

XXXIV.

Cassian had a horrible realization the next day.

  
XXXV.

“What is this?” Mon Mothma stared at the datapad, surprised.

“My resignation. From the Rogue One team.”

 

XXXVI.

Cassian gathered the Rogue One team in the common room. They stared at him expectantly. Chirrut tilted his head and seemed to see right through Cassian, despite being blind. It made Cassian uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry that you feel that way,” Cassian began.

Bodhi frowned. “About what?”  
“You do not like having a slave on your team.” Cassian stated. “I have given my resignation to—“

Simultaneously the team burst into shouts.

“What?!”

“Cassian, why would you think—“

“What a foolish thing—“

“I believe,” Chirrut tapped his staff against the ground, silencing the others. “That there has been a misunderstanding here.

“No kidding.” Baze mumbled in agreement.

 

XXXVII.

“Cassian, you’re not a slave anymore.” Jyn said, her voice rising. “You don’t have to obey anyone. You don’t have to always follow orders. The only one who can control you is _you_.” Jyn poked Cassian’s chest for emphasis.

“I’m... Free.” Cassian said, feeling numb.

(It’s been so long, Cassian has forgotten what it was like to be free.)

 

XXXVIII.

“When we found out, about—about what Draven was doing to you, we... We were furious.” Jyn said, her voice thick.  
“Yeah,” Bodhi chimed in. “Jyn punched Draven.”

“Multiple times.” Baze added. Cassian snorted at the thought of Jyn beating up Draven.

Jyn cleared her throat, bringing their attention back. “I demanded that Draven free you. He took a little—er— _persuading_ at first, but he eventually conceded and freed you.”

“I’m free.” Cassian said. “But I don’t know how to be... Free, meaning.”

“You could start by making a list of things that you’ve wanted to do.” Bodhi suggested. “Listing things always helps me ever since Bor Gullet...” Bodhi trailed off, gesturing vaguely.

 

XXXIX.

It took Cassian awhile to brainstorm a list—slaves didn’t have _wants_ or _needs_ —but when he did the first item was punching Davits Draven in the face.

K-2SO reasoned that violence wouldn’t resolve anything.

(He had a point.)

 

XXXX.

Cassian punched Draven anyways.

Cassian walked straight up to Draven and landed one solid hit before some other rebels pulled him away.

(Draven stared at Cassian with a mixture of disgust and what looked to be pride. Cassian couldn’t tell.)

 

XXXXI.

The next thing was rescinding his resignation.

Mon Mothma gave Cassian back his position on Rogue One with a smile. He accepted it with a sheepish grin. As he was walking away, she called out to him.

“Cassian.” She called. “I have something else for you too.”

 

XXXXII.

Mon Mothma stood in front of a holodisplay. “Special force Rogue One, I have a mission for you. We’ve heard rumors coming from the Ring of Kafrene of a transport ship holding kyber crystals. The Empire will no doubt try and obtain that ship. It is imperative that they do not.” She looked at them.

Jyn looked to Cassian. “What do you say, General Andor?”

The use of his new title did not go unnoticed by Draven, who was standing silently by the edge of the display. Cassian smiled. “We leave for the Ring of Kafrene at morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this turned out fluffier than expected but  
> (ps: does anyone want me to do a prequel or sth? this universe is pretty fun to write)


End file.
